


小甜饼

by Anonymous



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	小甜饼

1.肖战嘟着嘴委屈巴巴的说自己没有安全感  
王一博摸摸他的狗毛，在额头上亲了一口，然后抱住他，在他头顶上轻声说“永远不用担心我会离开你，我一直爱你”  
五分钟后肖战和王一博的经纪人炸了  
七分钟后微博热搜炸了  
———————————————————  
微博  
王一博：  
一杯敬健康❤️❤️❤️  
肖战：  
转发微博/一杯敬爱与自由❤️❤️❤️  
2、演完决裂的这场戏以后，博叽迟迟出不了戏，窝在角落里低着头，一句话也不说，也不知道在想什么。  
经纪人在旁边无助的绕圈圈不知道该做什么，不管他说什么博叽就像没听见一样完全沉浸在自己的世界里。突然余光瞥见了战战，经纪人仿佛一下找到了救星，忙张牙舞爪的比划。战战无奈的笑笑，走到博叽的身旁。  
“一博？”“…”  
“一博？！”“…”  
“王一博？不理我？！”“…”  
战战叹口气，他家博叽就这样，入戏容易出戏难，这会儿肯定又自己偷偷哭。他转身去拿了些好吃的还有那把道具萧。  
他撑着跳上了博叽坐的台子，献宝似的把好吃的都摆在他眼前，轻声唤着“蓝湛！蓝湛！蓝二哥哥！”毫无反应…  
“含光君！”低着头的博叽抖了一下低声说“不要，不要这样，魏婴，求你…”一向高冷话少的蓝忘机低声下气的说话，尾音还带着哭腔。战战不知道该怎么形容此时自己内心的感觉，眼前的人太好了太值得一切的爱，让他只想把对方揽在怀里揉进自己的身体里。  
他拿着那个萧噗噗的吹着，发出了奇奇怪怪的声音，一直低着头的博叽终于抬起头了，眼眶红红的瞪着战战，战战停下萧，回给他一个明媚的笑，笑的博叽只觉得，所有的阳光都透过这个微笑洒在了自己的身上，他自己的嘴角也不由微微上翘带起一丝笑意。  
“怎么，我们蓝二爷好了？”战战斜斜的一笑，捏了捏博叽的脸，然后凑近他轻声说，“不用担心，魏无羡可能经常让蓝忘机伤心，可是肖战不会。肖战永远都不会欺负王一博，也永远都不会离开王一博。只要你不走，我会爱你一辈子。”  
他稍稍后退看着博叽似乎比刚才更红的眼睛，笑的更开心了，看了一眼周围没人，吧唧在博叽的侧脸上亲了一口。始作俑者害羞的别过脸，脖子都有些微微发红。  
逐渐恢复正常的博叽拉起战战的手就跑，跑到一个没有人的地方…嘿嘿嘿嘿  
围在一块儿聊八卦的博叽经纪人和战战经纪人：“还是你家战战有办法啊”  
“那是，你也不看他俩什么关系”  
“嘿嘿那倒是…诶？！他俩人呢？？？”  
慌张转头二人组  
一个不知名的人“我刚刚…我刚刚好像看到他俩…亲亲…”  
笑脸阴森二人组：“你刚刚什么都没看见，要是出去瞎说…你懂的”  
“懂…懂…”（悄咪咪溜走  
满脸淫笑二人组：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他俩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（开始嘲讽说bjyx是真的的姐妹，他俩就是真的呀哈哈哈哈哈  
3.如果肖战王一博去演残次品  
导演组：em，虽然年龄不太符合，但是一博啊～你的性格比较适合林静恒。这样吧！就一博演林静恒，小肖演陆必行！给你们剧本，这是原著，回去看看吧！  
晚上酒店大床房正在看原著的某两只  
战：你说他俩谁攻谁受啊  
博：肯定是林静恒啊！他看着就很攻！  
战：（嘟嘟囔囔）：哼！陆必行也挺攻啊！他怎么就不能是攻了！  
博：（傻狍子笑）：因为我演林静恒啊老婆！林静恒肯定是攻！嘿嘿嘿叫声老公听听！  
战：（脸红）滚！！！！！  
陆林两人终于要上床了！迫不及待想要知道攻受的两人激动的搓手手！  
然鹅，一番令人血脉贲张的前戏之后，林静恒：“你来吧！”陆必行一翻身……………  
此时的王一博：满脸冷酷满脸不爽想打人  
此时的肖战：努力憋笑…憋不住了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！  
肖战把王一博推倒，俯身亲了亲王一博软软的唇，嗓音微微沙哑，带着笑说：“你看，陆必行攻，今天…我要在上面！”  
王一博有些无可奈何，心里打好了小算盘，邪恶的一笑“好啊，那今天就让你一次，你在上面好了！”  
肖战眼睛亮了亮，又低下头去找王一博的唇，灵活的舌头……………  
一夜旖旎  
第二天：肖战揉着腰顶着黑眼圈和哑哑的嗓子出门，脸上写满了“王一博不是人我很高冷我不理王一博了”  
而王一博浑身轻松脸上洋溢着“幸福”的笑容跟着肖战陪着笑脸努力讨好像只摇尾巴的大狗  
其他人：“你酸吗”“我还行，我就有点儿吃饱了”“是啊今天狗粮真甜”


End file.
